


Storm

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Arya gets hurt while fighting beyond the wall.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

****Storm** **

She didn't see it coming, the blow to her leg. With a cry, she fell down, but not before killing _it_. The pain was unbearable. She looked down to see her wounded thigh, it was bleeding profusely. She tried to stand up, but she felt immense, blinding pain when she tried. She was losing consciousness.

With great effort she opened her eyes and saw Gendry running towards her, Jon beside him. Their lips were moving, but no sound reached her ear. She tried to smile when they knelt beside her. She could see tears in Jon's eyes and fear, of losing her, in Gendry's.

She tried to listen, but it took too much of her strength. She took a deep breath and with great effort opened her eyes again. Jon was calling someone or something. She couldn't make out what. She turned her head towards Gendry. He was saying something his eyes were shining with tears, finally she heard his voice. "Don't leave me Arya. I just got you back. Please stay awake. Please"

"Gen...Gendry" she said weakly, she saw Jon turn and he was beside her in a moment, "both of you listen to me. Leave me, I cannot fight and I... I cannot stand, I'm losing too much blo...blood to make it to safety, even on Nymeria. Go" the remaining strength drained out of her body and she felt the darkness enveloping her.

"NO!" both Jon and Gendry shouted. She wanted to accept the darkness that was surrounding her, to walk into it, but they wouldn't let her succumb to it.

"ARYA!" she stirred feebly hearing Jon's voice, "Queen is here with Drogon you will be okay".

She knew he was crying. She wanted to cry too for all the time they lost, she wanted to see Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, her mother, her father. She wanted to call Gendry stupid one more time.

"M'lady," she groaned. He couldn't even let her sleep. He has to make her angry. Why does he keep calling her that. She opened her eyes to glare at him, but couldn't she felt too weak.

"Go," she muttered weakly. He scooped her in his arms, carrying her to the Queen's Dragon.

Gendry looked at her and said,"I left you once. I am never going to leave you again". She could see tears trickling down his face.

Her last thought before she lost consciousness was how she never told Gendry that she stopped calling everyone else stupid except him.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I know I said that I'd post something around 20, but couldn't. Sorry. It has been a long, long month. It's a bit, I mean very short, but hopefully by next week I'll try to publish something new :) :) I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
